Watashi Wa Tanjōbi Ni Hoshī No Wa Anatadesu
by Hasegawa Nanaho
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, Sasuke banyak mendapat selamat dan pujian-pujian dari banyak orang. Sasuke tidak menginginkan hadiah mewah ataupun yang romantis. Sasuke juga tahu kalau ada yang lebih spesial dari pada itu semua. Apa ya?


Nanaho kembali dengan sekuel dari **_Need Your Time, Not Your Money_** . Pasti ada yang bingung, ini judul fic panjang banget?

Okay, siapa yang gak tau hari ini siapa yang ultah? Hum, ternyata masih ada yang gak tau, Oke-oke, kalian akan tahu siapa yang ultah dengan membaca fic ini, RnR and DLDR!

Happy reading minna!

**Watashi Wa Tanjōbi Ni Hoshī No Wa Anatadesu**

**Disclaimer : Masachi Kichimotoh(?) **

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho.

Pairing : SasuHina udah nikah! :3

Warnings : Gaje, OOC banget, lebay, garing, kaku, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya sebab saya masih newbie! Don't like don't read, Flame? Sana flame, kalau bisa login yah *wink* wakakaka~

.

.

.

23 Juli 1990

_"Onee-chan, hari ini hari ulang tahunku kan?" tanya seorang bocah lelaki imut itu kepada kakaknya._

_"Sasuke! Panggil aku dengan Onii-san, bukan Onee-chan! Kakakmu ini laki-laki!" Bukannya menjawab, sang kakak malah memarahi adiknya yang bernama Sasuke itu._

_"Kaa-san! Onee-chan jahat, masa aku dimarahi?" Sasuke yang terkenal tidak cengeng itu berlari ke pangkuan ibunya, Mikoto dengan wajah cemberut._

_"Itachi, jangan memarahi adikmu! Dia kan masih kecil!" tegur Mikoto kepada sang kakak yang bernama Itachi._

_"Haaah, baiklah kau menang Sasuke! Tanjoubi omodetou yang ke lima, Otouto-chan!" jawab Itachi dengan polosnya._

_"Sasuke, kau sudah berumur lima tahun sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu ini?" tanya Mikoto dengan lembut._

_"Hmm...aku ingin Kaa-san memasakkanku sup tomat! Aku ingin sup tomat!" teriak Sasuke kecil dengan semangat._

_"Haha, baiklah, makan malam hari ini adalah sup tomat..." ucap Mikoto lalu ia pergi ke dapur._

_._

23 Juli 1995

_"Sasuke! Lihatlah penampilanmu di cermin! Hahahah!" Itachi menertawakan Sasuke yang tampak kucel sehabis pulang dari Akademi Konoha._

_"Diamlah Baka Aniki, aku sedang tidak ingin ada hal buruk menimpamu di hari ulang tahunku." Balas Sasuke dengan malas._

_"Ha, lebih baik jika hal buruk itu menimpa para fansgirl mu yang mengkeroyok dirimu hingga jadi seperti ini, kan?" tukas Itachi dengan nada mengolok._

_"Kuso!" _

_Sedetik kemudian, bermacam-macam buku komik sudah bertebaran di ruangan itu._

_"Hey baka Otouto! Kau ini sudah sepuluh tahun sekarang! Jangan bertindak seperti anak kecil!" tegur Itachi sambil berlari karena Sasuke sudah membidiknya dengan buku komik lainnya._

_"Sudah-sudah, kalian itu sudah besar masa mau bertengkar terus. Sasuke, berhubung ini hari ulang tahunmu, kau ingin Kaa-san bikinkan apa?" Mikoto yang tiba-tiba muncul, langsung menghentikan perkelahian Uchiha Brothers tersebut._

_"Hn, aku tidak ingin apa-apa."_

_"Yakin? Ibu akan membuat jus tomat, apa kau tidak mau?" goda sang ibu._

_Malam hari itu, Sasuke sudah menenggak tiga gelas besar jus tomat buatan Mikoto._

23 Juli 2011

_Betapa bahagianya, ulang tahun dengan kehadiran istri di kehidupanmu. Benar kan? Begitu juga dengan Sasuke._

_"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." panggil sang istri berambut panjang indigo tersebut._

_"Ada apa Hinata?"_

_"S-sampai kapan k-kau mau berkutat terus dengan laptop itu?" tanya istrinya, Hinata dengan wajah khawatir._

_"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Tukas Sasuke dengan singkat._

_._

_._

_"Ti-tidak pernahkah kau ingat kapan k-kau dilahirkan?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut._

_GULP. Sasuke yang sedang menenggak segelas air putih-pun langsung tersedak._

_"Apa maksudmu? Pada tanggal 23 Juli aku dilahirkan-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena Hinata tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya dengan lembut._

_"Tanjoubi omodetou, Sasuke-kun...apa kau...Tidak ingat?"_

_"..."_

_"Otousan! Happy sweet twenty sixth!" Sakiko, putri pertama mereka tiba-tiba nimbrung._

_Sasuke hanya diam, kemudian ia kembali menatap laptopnya._

_"Sa-Sasuke-kun, berhentilah beker-"_

_"Kau benar, ini tanggal 23 Juli..." potong Sasuke yang ternyata sedang melihat tanggalan di laptopnya._

_"Domo arigatou, Hinata-koi..." ucap Sasuke mesra sambil mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut._

_Malam itu, Hinata sudah menyiapkan sebuah kue ulang tahun berbahan dasar tomat! _

_"Etto, Sasuke-kun, i-ini aku sudah buatkan kue ulang tahun..."_

_Sasuke langsung menghentikan gerakan jemarinya di Macbook Pro kesayangannya._

_"Kue apa itu?"_

_"I-ini, tomato cake...semoga kau menyukainya," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum amat manis._

_Sasuke langsung mengambil garpu dan melahap seperempat dari kue itu._

_"Sa-Sasuke-kun, pelan-pelan, nanti kau bisa terseda-"_

_"Hmm, very yummy. Kau juru masak yang baik Hinata..." Puji Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut._

_"E-etto, a-aku ada satu kado lagi!" Hinata kemudian berlari ke kamarnya dan membawa sepucuk surat._

_"Apa ini?" _

_"B-buka saja..."_

_Srek._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan menyambar iPhone miliknya._

_"Hn, Itachi, beritahu Kaa-san ia akan punya cucu lagi...Ya betul, Hinata sedang mengandung...kira-kira 2 bulan. Hn..." Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan yang berkisar hanya 45 detik tersebut._

_"Thank you so much for the present, sweetheart..." ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata erat. _

_._

23 Juli 2012.

Who knows? Hari ini Sasuke berulang tahun ke 27. Tapi tentu, ia tidak akan lupa lagi seperti tahun lalu ia melupakan ulang tahunnya dan ulang tahun istrinya sendiri.

"_Mister Sasuke, Happy birthday..._"

"_Hey Sasuke, Happy birthday bro!_"

"_Uchiha, happy bornday! Be the best until the time ends!_"

"_Sasuke! Happy twenty seventh! Hope to be more handsome!_"

Dan berbagai macam ucapan selamat lainnya yang Sasuke terima di hari jadinya yang ke dua puluh tujuh tahun.

Walau mendapat banyak hadiah, pemuda beriris hitam kelam itu tidak tampak bahagia.

"_Mister Uchiha, are you okay? You dont look so happy in your happy day!_" tegur seorang lelaki yang berasal dari Amerika tersebut.

"_Yep, as you can see, i missed someone here._" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"_Hm, i know who is it. Well, get well soon Mister, i have go to go._" Balas lelaki Amerika itu sambil meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

Konyol bukan? Pria beristri merayakan hari ulang tahun tidak dengan istri tercinta?

"_I hate America only for today._" Bisik Sasuke dengan suara parau.

.

Jepang, 23 Juli 2012 pukul 10:00 AM

Seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang yang bernama Hinata itu terlihat sedang resah sambil menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki.

'Sasuke-kun...'

"Owaaaaa!" bayi laki-laki yang disepakati untuk dinamai Uchiha Wataru itu mendadak mengangis keras.

"Cup-cup Wataru-kun, Kaa-san tahu kamu kangen Tou-san..." bisik Hinata sambil memeluk Wataru dengan lembut.

"Okaa-san, Tou-san kenapa tidak bisa pulang malam ini?" tanya Sakiko yang sekarang berumur 5 tahun.

"Malam ini Tou-san pasti sangat sibuk, Saki-chan..." jelas Hinata dengan pasrah.

.

.

Los Angels, Amerika 01:00 PM

Sasuke sedang memimpin rapat di Los Angels. Tetapi pikirannya selalu terganggu dengan keadaan keluarganya di Jepang. Secara tidak sengaja, ia menyenggol gelasnya hingga jatuh, beruntungnya itu gelas plastik sehingga tidak pecah.

"Sial..."

"_Mister Sasuke, are you okay? You seems unwell today..._" bisik salah satu asistennya selama di LA.

"_Nope, i'm alright..._" Jawab Sasuke dengan suara serak.

'_Just not too alright i suppose..._' batinnya sambil mengelus keningnya.

.

Jepang, 05:00 PM

Hinata memandangi langit sore yang kemerahan dan indah itu.

'Ah, Sasuke-kun, seandainya kau melihat sunset ini...' batinnya sambil berusaha tegar. Tidak terasa matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kaa-san! Wataru-kun menangis lagi!" teriak Sakiko yang tadi mengajak adiknya bermain.

"S-sebentar Sakiko!" Hinata yang kaget langsung cepat-cepat mengelap matanya.

.

Los Angels, Amerika, 06:00 PM

"_You such an expert, Mister Uchiha!_"

"_That was a great one idea!_"

"_Awesome job! Thanks Mister Sasuke!_"

Dan berbagai macam pujian kembali dilontarkan untuk Uchiha muda itu. Yap, Sasuke baru saja selesai memimpin rapat yang diikuti oleh duta-duta besar di dunia.

"Hey keponakan! Hebat sekali aksimu dalam rapat tadi! Dan ini hadiah untuk dua puluh tujuh tahunmu!" puji salah satu kerabat Sasuke, Uchiha Obito sambil menyerahkan kunci Lamborghini.

"Arigatou, Jii-san. Maaf aku tidak berminat pada mobil itu. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang sekarang." Balas Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Heeeeh? Yasudahlah, Kau ambil jam penerbangan ke berapa?"

"Pukul 06:15 pesawatku berangkat." Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Kau ini tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja keras kepala. Tidakkah lebih baik jika pulang besok dan membawa pulang mobil in-"

"Jii-san!" potong Sasuke "Ini keputusanku."

"Oke-oke, sayonara! Sampai bertemu lain waktu!"

'Tunggu aku Hinata...' batinnya sambil segera berlari ke luar gedung.

.

.

Jepang, 07:00 PM

"Ne, Kaa-san. Aku kangen Otou-san..." ucap Sakiko selagi menikmati hidangan yang seharusnya untuk ulang tahun Sasuke tersebut.

"S-Sakiko...b-besok Tou-san pasti pulang, kok! Jangan khawatir..." Hinata hampir saja menangis ketika ia berbicara mengenai Sasuke kepada buah hatinya.

.

.

Jepang, 10:00 PM

Sakiko dan Wataru sudah tertidur, tersisalah Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring di malam yang gelap dan sepi itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar tidak akan pulang malam ini ya..." bisik Hinata sambil menghentikan acara mencuci piringnya.

.

"Aku..." satu tetes.

.

"A-aku..." dua tetes.

.

"Aku Merindukanmu, Hinata..."

Puk. Hinata merasakan sentuhan hangat di bahunya. Perlahan, tangan hangat itu menyentuh wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Sa-sa..." Hinata yang merasakan air matanya jatuh semakin banyak, tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tadaima, Hinata..."

"Sa-sa-sasuke-k-kun...ke-kenapa?"

"Kuulangi, Tadaima, Hinata..."

"O-okaerinasai...S-Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan erat, membiarkan air mata wanita yang dicintainya membasahi jas dan kemeja putih miliknya.

.

.

"J-jadi..."

"Hn?" Sasuke yang sedang minum kopi panas buatan Hinata langsung berhenti.

"K-kenapa kau pulang malam ini? K-katanya, be-besok kau baru pulang..." tanya Hinata sambil menunduk.

.

.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

"Karena..." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya yang tampan itu kepada Hinata.

.

.

"Watashi Wa Tanjōbi Ni Hoshī No Wa Anatadesu, Hinata..." Jawab Sasuke sambil mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut.

.

.

OWARI~

Wahahaha! Akhirnya selesai juga dalam waktu satu jam!

Waduh, kenapa jadi banyak cium menciumnya nih? Pendek banget yah? Gomeeeen, ide Nanaho udah meluap kemakan pelajaran SMA... Yah, oneshot dan gak ada ide menjadi salah dua penyebabnya. Hontou ni gomenasai!

Ohye, itu bahasa inggrisnya para mister-mister itu Nanaho bikin sendiri tanpa translator, jadi mohon maklum kalau grammar atau pelafalan, atau artinya, atau tulisannya salah, okay? *ojigi*

Ada yang penasaran sama arti judulnya? Pasti ada dong, translate aja di gugel translet, okeh?

Kalau malas translate, Nanaho kasihtau...

**All I Need For Birthday Is You** hasil plesetan lagunya Mariah Carey yang **All I Need For Christmas Is You**.

Once again! Gelukkige verjaardag, Tanjoubi Omodetou, Happy Birthday, Selamat Ulang Tahun Uchiha Sasuke! Be mine tonite! Hahay, entar digebukin para fans uuh... *kabur*

Review? Critic? They are welcome.

Flame? Uhm, i dunno i should welcome they with what.

Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho.


End file.
